finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift
Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift is the sequel to the Game Boy Advance Strategy role-playing game Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Changes from FFTA A brand new region of Ivalice is used for Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, with the game taking place at the junction of two landmasses, one of which is far-western Ordalia. The jobs system from FFTA returns, with Action Abilities, Reaction Abilities and Passive (Support) Abilities. The Laws System has been revised slightly--regulations are set up in the beginning of an engagement, like 'no moving three spaces', but the player can also select a clan privilege at the beginning of battle like 'speed +' Plot Story The story takes place in St. Ivalice, and begins on the last day of school before summer vacation. Before being allowed to begin summer vacation, Luso is sent to help Mr. Randell the librarian clean up the library as punishment for his mischievous behavior and perpetual tardiness. Inside the library, Luso finds a stange book with exciting pictures of wizards and monsters, the latter half of which is mysteriously blank. On the last written page, the book asks who will be the hero to complete the story. Being a mischievious child, Luso writes his own name and is immediately transported to the world of Ivalice. Meanwhile, Cid and members of his Clan were hunting a Crushatrice named Klestra (a monster that is involved in a sub plot). Luso drops in out of the sky to appear in the middle of the battle, helpless and confused. Cid quickly saves Luso by telling him he must join their clan for the battle by swearing an oath to the Judge. Luso then becomes a soldier and helps the clan defeat the Crushatrice. Setting Characters * Luso: The brown-haired protagonist with a sense of justice, Luso is a quite the prankster, but has a fear of ghosts. Before his school's summer break, he was sent to clean the library as a punishment and this is where he found a mysterious book that transported him to the world of Ivalice. * Adelle: The silver-haired female protagonist, a thief-type fighter. She is a hunter, and is called among other hunters "Adelle the Cat". Unlike Luso, Adelle actually comes from Ivalice. * Cid: The Revgaji leader of a group of hunters, Clan Gully, Cid will make his appearance by saving Luso from being attacked by a monster. Intent to help Luso return to his world, Cid acts as a big brother. He seems to hide a mysterious past and connection with a certain organization. * Hurdy: A joyful minstrel Moogle that Luso and the clan befriended. One of Montblanc's siblings, and twin brother of Gurdy, who left the far-away city of Rabanastre. In his travels, the Moogle gathered musical instruments and made his performance in pubs. *'Illua': A woman from the infamous criminal syndicate Khamja. She also owns a Grimoire, though it is unknown if it is the same as Luso's. Illua is somehow connected to Cid of the Gari Clan, though this is also a mystery. *'Ewen': A member of Khamja under Illua. *'Lezaford': An elderly Rebegaaji who is known as the Rune Master. He is respected for introducing Laws and Judges into the world several hundred years ago. *'Frimelda': A hume zombie paladin obtained in a sub-plot. *'Ezel Berbier': From Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, makes a cameo appearance. *'Mewt Randell': From Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, makes a cameo appearance as Luso's school librarian. *'Ritz Malheur': From Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, is shown as a drawing in the beginning of the game. Four Final Fantasy XII characters have confirmed appearances: *'Vaan': A character who appeared in Final Fantasy XII as the protagonist, Vaan continues to pave his way as a famed sky pirate. *'Penelo': Penelo continues to accompany Vaan as his affectionate, dancing, sky-pirating partner. *'Montblanc': Hurdy's brother Montblanc plays some role in the game. *'Al-Cid Margrace': A playable character who protects girls and women. Music Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack of the game. Composed by Hitoshi Sakimoto and joined by other composers under Basiscape, the soundtrack reused several music from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and Final Fantasy XII, with several new and original themes. Packaging Artwork Image:TA2Front.jpg|Japanese boxart Image:TA2NAFront.jpg|North American boxart Image:FFTA2 Europe.jpg|European boxart External Links *Official Website (Japanese) *Official North American Website Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2 Tactics Advance 02 de:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift